Nemezish
}} Nemezish ( ) is a Human Battlemage/Magician/Cleric, who was originally a foreigner to the Ways of Darkness franchise - lifted from Alternate World, but is now considered a canon character by the creator. Biography (Ways of Darkness) Nemezish is a human-looking winged creature, who is not an angel, contrary to what her physical appearence would suggest. No information is given about her birth, or really about her powers, only that she is good at healing and fire magic, and also skilled with knives and daggers. Nemezish first met Gnarog during Gnarog's adventures in Northern Etrand, when Gnarog was hunting for a dragon. That was when they met Ildor too. At the time, Nemezish was injured, and found refugee in a cave - the same cave Gnanog and Ildor used as a shelter from the cold weather. Gnarog took Nemezish to his home, and temporally gave up his life of adventures to care for Nemezish. To make sure they have something to eat, Gnarog worked as a farmer. As Nemezish recovered from her injuries, Gnarog not only could afford to return to his life of an adventurer, but he also took Nemezish with himself - Nemezish proved to be a useful companion, with her abilities to heal and unleash carnage through her control of fire. Nemezish and Gnarog gradually started feeling more than friendship towards each other. Their companionship blossomed into a romantic relationship, and eventually a marriage. Now they are living together in a house in Talon. Appearences Origins in the Alternate World FRPG Nemezish was originally introduced in 2007, on the Alternate World FRPG. Her name was originally spelled as Nemesis, not Nemezish. Nemezis was created a blind angel, with cold personality, and general disregard for life. While cold-blooded, she had a sense of shyness and embarassment. Nemezis spoke in a no-nonsense style, mostly sounding serious, but nevertheless having a softer side and occasional emotional outbursts '1(like when finding Ildor after he left the team).'' Originally, she lived in the ''"Lower Dimension" (real-world, Earth), as an assassin-girl in New Jersey, US. Her real name is not given, nor her ethnicity, but it's implied that she was either a White American, or less likely a Japanese American (or other Asian American). She wasn't born into an assassin-family - she got adopted to one at the age of 12, against her will. She had her first killing at the age of 13, crying in the process. Gradually, she grew cold and emotionless. She died at the age of 17, brutally murdered while trying to kill a target. Her eyes were cut off with a knife. Having died in the Lower Dimension, she arrived to the Spirit Dimension (the world Alternate World is set in), reborn as a beautiful angel, with wings capable of flying fast and far, with butt-length white hair, large breasts, a fine behind and an overall impressive figure. She also suddenly had destructive magical powers, mostly related to fire. Her only flaw was her blindness. Despite looking like an angel (and technically being one), her personality was anything but angel-like - quite the contrary. When she first met Gnarog, she was naked and only equipped with a flint knife. Gnarog soon made a clothing for her out of leather, and then they started exploring. They slowly introduced themselves to each other. Gnarog gradually started falling in love with Nemezish, despite her cold personality. Nemezish slowly started to open up for Gnarog, but she was still relatively cold. After saving Nemezish from a wild bison, Gnarog kissed Nemezish, causing her to slap Gnarog, making him faint. Gnarog loved Nemezish as a romantic interest, while Nemezish loved Gnarog as a brother, or good comrade, though refusing to admit it. Later on, Morthen Orden'Ath Ildor joined the team, though the first encounter wasn't too friendly (it was non-violent nevertheless). Later, Ildor left the team, prompting Nemezish and Gnarog to search for him. It was at that time, when Nemezish had her only emotional outburst, tears. After failing to convince Ildor to reunite with Gnarog and Nemezish, the two returned to the camp. That was when Nemezish first started showing signs of multiple-personality disorder - a dark voice giving her advices and telling her to exploit or kill Gnarog. After Gnarog's death, she was only mildly saddened. Later, she met Kasim Kemal (Ottoman Turk, executed in real-life for his military failures in Hungary). No further information is available, due to the fact that the game stopped from that point, though it is implied that the two parted ways soon, and Nemezish most likely lived a solitary life later on. Alternate World, the game Nemezish's name was spelled Nemesis in the Hungarian version of the game, Nemezis in the English version, as opposed to the original Nemesis. While Nemezish is still an angel, there are no references of her blindness, therefore it's implied that she is not blind in the game. There are no signs of her multiple-personality disaster either, so it's implied it doesn't exist in the game either. Her personality is no longer cold, and her disregard for human and animal life is gone. This is because the game was made by Zsolt Tóth, and Majestic (the original creator of Nemezish) did not participate in the game's development, causing Nemezish's personality to be distorted from the original, due to Zsolt Tóth's mediocore-at-best script-writing skills. Instead, Nemezish is a shy angel, who blushes a lot. She is shown to have a very human-like personality, having a sense of humour, having a softer and more serious side at the same time, etc. She seems indifferent to Gnarog's romantic approaches, usually replying with nothing but a blush, and maybe a smile. The two kiss while imprisoned, much to Nemezish's reluctance. After the game ends, the ending title says that Gnarog and Nemezish got married, had 4 children and lived happily ever after. Gameplay-wise, Nemezish has a good amount of destructive spells, and a few weaker healing spells. The item "Magikon" makes all her spells cost half as much spellpoints, while they are also stronger at the same time. Nemezish can wear any type of armour except for the heavest plate mail. She can use knives, axes, swords and modern firearms, but not medieval bows. Nemezish is a magician-type of character, with low amount of hitpoints, and high amount of spellpoints. Ways of Darkness, the FRPG Nemezish was introduced to the Ways of Darkness franchise the Summer of 2012. However, unlike that of canon, this is not the form of her that is considered canonical - the canon Nemezish is a human, not an angel-like being. Her personality in Ways of Darkness is similiar to that of the Alternate World Parody on RPG Maker 2000, making her literally an angel, though more childlike here. In addition to that, Nemezish is shown to have a childlike approach to several wordly things. Nemezish has a fondness to cats and little children, and generally anything that is cute, as part of her childlike personality. Nevertheless, she has her mature side, and likes to show her pride of knowing some things better than others. Despite being an angel-like being, she seems to really value earthly pleasures and enjoyment, as she can be seen playing with little children, petting cats, praising Gnarog's cooking skills, enjoying good food and music, etc. Ways of Darkness, the 2012 game Nemezish is no longer an angel, but instead an ordinary human. This is also the first time when her name is really Nemezish, and not Nemezis. Her class is neither the Standard Cleric, nor the Standard Magician, but instead a unique hybrid of them, exclusive to this character. As such - just like the RPG Maker 2000 game - she is weak in physical combat, but has powerful spells to compensate for that. Due to her unique class, she has a powerful combination of healing spells and offensive spells. If her level is high enough, she can even resurrect dead characters. While her personality didn't go through such an overhaul it went between the original Alternate World FRPG and the Alternate World Parody, it still changed again. In addition to being a human instead of angel, she is also more mature. Her relationship with Gnarog is complicated here. It is mentioned that they kissed before, and it is often implied that they are a couple, but not very strongly. When asked by the protagonist about her closeness to Gnarog, she sighs and replies "Is that so? Well, we maybe more than friends, but... Hey, it's not very apropriate to meddle in in others private affairs!". When asked the same question about Nemezish, Gnarog replies "Is that so? Wel I... umm... Let's just say that she's my extension. We rely a lot on each other". Nemezish claims to have been born in Grandfolk - further reinforcing the fact that she's a human, not an angel - but she prefers not to speak of her childhood. There is no information why is that so, but it's implied she has bad childhood memories, or even the extremes of close relatives dying. When asked by the protagonist where did she learn how to use magic, she replies "The Mages Guild of Steelhelm is the place. There was also a priest who taught me some healing magic too. Cool, huh?" When asked by the protagonist when did she meet the others, she replies "I first met Gnarog while looking for a treasure. Gnarog was hunting, and then some monsters attacked... Basically, we had to rely on each other to survive. You figure out the rest. Ildor was just wandering around when he met us. Ladislaus and Stephanus were childhood friends before they met us. I think the rest of the story is pretty obvious." Ways of Darkness, the 2013 game Nemezish was planned to appear in the game, but as the game never made it beyond planning stage, nothing was produced. Category:Humans Category:Battlemages Category:Mages Category:Clerics